1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a printing apparatus, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device, a DMOS transistor is used as a driver device that is driven by a high voltage to make a large current flow. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-44924 and 2010-251624 disclose techniques of forming a DMOS transistor and a CMOS transistor on the same semiconductor substrate.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-44924, a DMOS transistor is formed and then covered with a silicon nitride film, thereby separately forming a CMOS transistor. For this reason, the man-hour increases. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-251624, side walls are selectively formed so as to simultaneously form the source and drain regions of a DMOS transistor and a CMOS transistor. However, man-hour reduction is not sufficient.